


Close

by Tagide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Fluff, M/M, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagide/pseuds/Tagide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly all their away games became less lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/gifts).



 

The door beeped as Aaron slipped his card out. He opened the door carefully not to wake his sleeping beauty. Or at least he hoped he’d be asleep at this hour considering they had a very difficult match the next day. Aaron quickly entered the room and closed the door cautiously and as quietly as he could. After spending some time in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep himself he walked towards his bed. The lights were out and the only sound that could be heard was a low and quiet snoring that proved Aarons wishes true. Olivier was in fact asleep.

“Oli?” Aaron whispered into the darkness of their hotel room. No answer. Any match would demand a good night of sleep beforehand, but this wasn’t any match, this was a Champions League quarter-final. And against Bayern, which definitely didn’t make things any easier and god knows the pressure Olivier had been put under.  Whilst walking towards his suitcase, neatly placed next to his wardrobe, Aaron tripped, on what seemed to be a shoe of sorts. “Damn Oli and his fancy shoes!” Aaron muttered under his breath.

“Aaron? Is that you, love?” Olivier said in a hushed tone with his voice thick with sleep. His accent never stopping to make Aaron’s heart skip a beat, even after hearing it for hours without stop.

“Sorry I woke you up, I tripped”

“Ok but come to bed please…” Olivier whined from what surely wasn’t his own bed.

“Are you in my bed?” Aaron whisper-shouted to which Olivier hummed in agreement. “Why?”

“Cause it’s way more comfortable” Oli mumbled into his pillow. Aaron slowly made way into Olivier’s bed since his was occupied. As he sat on the bed Olivier moved suddenly, now facing Aaron. “Rambo, where are you going?”

“To sleep cause it’s late and we have a big game tomorrow!” Aaron answered now under the sheets.

“That’s not what I meant! I meant as in why are you going to that bed? There’s more than enough space for both of us here!” Olivier said in a demanding and whiny tone he was specialized in. Aaron remained silent but the rustling sounds coming from Olivier’s side proved the Welshman the older one wouldn’t take no or silence as an answer. Aaron felt the sheets moving and a sudden warmth that enveloped him.

“Oli?” He whispered as he felt the Frenchman spoon him.

“Hmm?” Olivier mumbled into his neck,

“Why are you naked on my bed?”

“I thought you might be cold”

“Well I'm not but that doesn’t make any sense because how…”

“Shhh… I thought you wanted to sleep. Good night Rambo.” Olivier said in a hushed tone and kissed Aaron’s neck. Aaron was speechless. What was he supposed to say? He decided he didn’t say anything because he did not want to start an argument over something stupid specially since it was 1 AM and they had to be up at 8:30 AM tomorrow, or actually today.

Truth was Aaron did love having Olivier that close to him but he wasn’t going to admit that! God knows how long he’d have to deal with Olivier’s remarks.

 

~

 

 As predicted by some sports magazines they lost against Bayern, 1-2 with a tie at the Emirates as the result of the first hand, thus being “kicked” out of the Champions league. Another year they hadn’t reached nor the semi-finals nor the final itself. Olivier had only played the first half and some minutes of the second one. He’d had enough rest time and more than enough bitterness in him about the outcome of yet another UCL quarter-final. But nothing made him more bitter than seeing the challenge Xabi Alonso had done on Rambo, leaving the later on the floor clenching his chin. And everyone knew Aaron was no diver. Luckily Per had caught Olivier on time before he did any mistake that would grant him a straight expulsion. God knows what he would’ve done to Xabi’s pretty face. No one could hurt his Rambo like that. And that concern for Aaron was what had led to the situation they were both in now.

The locker-room was silent but no one had taken the defeat to heart. They honestly knew that it would need perhaps a miracle to win against Bayern at the Allianz arena. But somehow Aaron’s moves troubled Olivier even more. It wasn’t the defeat that made Aaron move cautiously around the locker-room and caused the slight discomfort visible as he got dressed. Olivier inspected Aaron thoroughly as he came to the conclusion. It was pain. The locker-room began to empty itself as the time passed. Aaron was taking his time doing his things to be the most discreet as he could.

Aaron notice he was the only one left. His chin was hurting and he tried not to worry his teammates by showing the real pain, but now that he was rushing it stung. He shifted his weight to the healthy leg in order to spare himself from the acute pain. With all his attention focused on restraining himself from doing any movements harmful to his leg, Aaron didn’t notice Olivier coming up behind him.

“Rambo?” He said and reached for Aaron’s arm stroking it gently. “You alright?”

“That has always been your favourite saying hasn’t it? Yes, I am, it’s nothing, it’s probably just sore from the impact.” Aaron tried to say it as if it was something of little importance.

“Why do you still think you can fool me? If it was just the impact you wouldn’t be limping around.” Olivier was so calm it made Aaron relax and lean into his touch. He turned around and hugged Olivier.

“It’s bad. I don’t know but I’ll be out for the next week for sure.” He mumbled into the Frenchman’s neck. Somehow Oli’s touch made the Welshman feel more at ease. At home. They held each other for a couple of minutes before Aaron pulled back and warned about having to be at the bus.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. As it had been almost every moment after the final whistle. Aaron had sat next to Oli. Silently enjoying each other’s company while listening to their own music. When they finally reached their hotel room they wordlessly prepared to go to sleep. Much to his bemusement, when Aaron reached his own bed Olivier was not there. He was laying in his own bed. The welsh swiftly walked across the room and, mimicking Olivier’s movements the night before, laid behind Olivier holding him tight.

“Kiss me” He muttered into the darkness of their room. The older one proceeded to shift his position and was now facing Aaron quickly closing the gap between them. The kiss was everything Aaron needed at that moment, passionate, caring and tasted just like Olivier, like macarons, delicious, simple and sophisticated.

 

And suddenly all their away games became less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic turned out really small. I was hoping it would be bigger but my computer broke down and I lost all progress, I had to rewrite it in 2 days :/... I hope you enjoy it and specially the one who claimed it!!! :-). I want to thank Imane for helping me out on my dillemas!! Thank you ilysm!


End file.
